


Hollyleaf can't die

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, My first time writing Warriors fanfic, The whole fricking Thunderclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole clan knows the story of Hollyleaf, a cat who revealed the truth about her siblings and Leafpool. Shortly after that, she suffocated when tunnels collapsed onto her. Cats don't talk about her. But they remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh let's see how this goes!!

"Tell about her! Please?" Ivykit squealed while running around Cinderheart's paws. Newleaf sun shone through the leaves, painting everything yellowish-green. It was a beautiful day, and the scents were promising new prey for the clan. Cinderheart's paws itched to go to a hunting patrol and see how the forest was once again full of life. But she wasn't going to wait for a patrol to go. If there was nothing useful to do, she could always go for a walk.   
Ivykit jumped and bit Cinderheart's ear playfully.   
"Are you listening? Tell me what Hollyleaf was like? Pleeeeaaaseeee?" Ivykit looked up at her with her cute, round kitten eyes. Cinderheart couldn't help but smile at her.   
"Not now. I'm going for a walk. Why don't you go play with your sister?" she purred, only to gain a disappointed look from Ivykit.  
"I can't! She had a stuffy nose and now Jayfeather wants to watch her to make sure she doesn't catch any stupid dumb sickness!" the kit complained. "Could you just tell me about Hollyleaf? Nobody else does! It's like they don't want to talk about it and I am CUUURIIOOOOUUUSS!!!" Ivykit raised her forepaws up into air, only to fall onto her back. Cinderheart chuckled at her, but didn't smile anymore. She didnät want to talk about Hollyleaf right now, when it was a perfect day and she was happy. She started padding towards the camp entrance. She passed by Lionblaze and Jayfeather eating together outside the medicine cat den. She could spot Dovepaw inside the den, looking miserable. Hopefully it was nothing serious. The gray she-cat left the camp and breathed in the scent of newleaf. It had been long since she had last experienced that. She decided to go for a walk at the shore, maybe swim a little if the water wasn't too cold. The ice had already melted days ago, and Cinderheart would have jumped into the lake right away but she had had patrolling to do. She was no longer a silly apprentice, she had duties now.   
The birds were singing while Cinderheart walked through the woods. She smiled knowing that singing meant that there would be more birds soon. All this brought her thoughts back to when she was an apprentice. She had gone to explore the territory with her mentor, and practiced fighting with her friends. She had had many of them, including.... Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf had been her very best friend.   
Cinderheart no longer felt like walking so she just sat down on the ground, and after a while decided to sunbathe on her back.   
What had happened to Hollyleaf? She had been so happy, and even though she sometimes got in trouble with her brothers, she had always followed the Warrior Code like her life depended on it. Even when they had been hungry, and there was very little prey to bring back to the clan, and there probably wouldn't have been anything to eat that day, she never took a bite of the prey she was carrying. But she changed. She became unhappy, and would snap at other cats if they talked about certain things. She always seemed scared. She wouldn't look Cinderheart in the eyes when she talked. Cinderheart had been concerned about her, but when she had tried to ask her what was wrong, she would tell that everything was alright. And then she had announced that she wasn't Squirrelflight's kit in a gathering. Now all the clans knew. The day after that, her brothers, Jayfeather and Lionblaze, had told the clan that Hollyleaf was dead. It had been quite a shock to everyone. But not everyone seemed unhappy. Soon enough, no one talked about it anymore. But that wouldn't make the events disappear.  
That wouldn't make Hollyleaf disappear.   
Sometimes, Cinderheart wondered if Hollyleaf had been let to Starclan. Her whole existence had been wrong, according to the Warrior Code. Surely they would still let her in? And if not, where would she be?  
Cinderheart got up. Thinking about all this was making her sad. She'd better finish the walk before someone would wonder where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> A short starting chapter. The next one will pick up at the Forgotten Warrior.


End file.
